


Sprig of Rosemary

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus fetches some herbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprig of Rosemary

Severus puttered around in the winter garden, harvesting some of his herbs and trimming back some of the others. The holly’s leaves were bright and shiny, but the berries weren’t ripe enough for picking yet.

He picked a sprig of rosemary just for the smell, bruising it between strong fingers and inhaling in enjoyment.

“Severus, are you ever coming in?” an amused woman’s voice called all.

The dark-haired man looked over, surprised at how long he’d been out. “Coming, Pomona. You’ll have your Christmas seasonings in time,” he said dryly, taking one last whiff of the rosemary before going inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
